I'm Waiting For You
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Kata ibunya, cowok itu tugasnya mengejar yang cewek. Maka dengan pasrah dirinya menunggu sang pengejar untuk mengejarnya. Namun sang 'calon pengejar' tidak seperti yang diceritakan sang ibu.Hyuugaxfem!Izuki


I'm waiting for you

.

Disclaimer: KnB hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata.

.

Kata ibunya, cowok itu tugasnya mengejar yang cewek. Maka dengan pasrah dirinya menunggu sang pengejar untuk mengejarnya. Namun sang 'calon pengejar' tidak seperti yang diceritakan sang ibu.

.

.

Hyuuga tidak habis pikir.

Entah kenapa dia selalu 'ketemu' dengan yang namanya Izuki Shun. Apalagi kelasnya sama lagi. Kalau dia mah mau masuk Seirin soalnya dia enggak bakalan ketemu sama yang namanya klub basket. Sedangkan Izuki malah beda lagi.

Impiannya malah bikin klub basket cewek SMA Seirin. Sayang rencananya tidak berjalan mulus karena tidak ada cewek yang mau ikutan basket. Dan sebagai pelampiasan, dia malah jadi manager klub basket cowok SMA Seirin.

Namun yang bikin Hyuuga sumpek adalah entah kenapa dirinya makin intens dalam memandangi Izuki. Lalu muncul rasa protektif yang kuat namun tidak sampai ke posesif dalam dirinya terhadap Izuki.

Bukan hanya itu saja, meskipun mereka telah berteman sejak kecil, baru kali ini dirinya melihat Izuki dalam _angle_ yang berbeda dan hampir saja mengucapkan kata 'kawai' ketika dirinya memperhatikan Izuki.

Namun yang bikin pusing adalah masalah seperti saat ini…

"Ohayou! Izuki! Tumben dateng pagi-pagi.."

Hyuuga yang melambai ke arah Izuki yang berdiri di depan loker tempat sepatu dikejutkan oleh sebuah surat yang berada di tangan kanannya. Dilihat dari suratnya sih biasa-biasa saja. Namun tulisan di dalamnya…

'Kalau Senpai berkenan, biasakah Senpai mengunjungi bagian atap sekolah setelah pelajaran berakhir?'

"Kurasa ada yang mengirimiku _Roofuu reetaa_ ….." *katakana jepang buat _love letter_ *

"Hohohoho… anak kelas satu ya? Berani-beraninya dia…."

Sebenarnya dia mau menambahkan kalimat 'berani-beraninya dia menjebak Izuki dengan akal bulusnya…'

"Tentu saja dia berani, kelas satu dan menembak seorang Senpai? Kelihatannya keren…"

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau itu sebenernya Cuma pranks dari anak-anak lain?"

"Sou… enggak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula aku belum pernah pacaran hingga kelas dua SMA ini.."

Maksudmu kau mau nyoba-nyoba pacaran gitu?

Hyuuga hanya menghela napas. Setidaknya dia ingin tinggal lebih lama di dekat loker penyimpanan sepatu agar dia bisa mendapatkan raut wajah anak kelas satu yang nembak Izuki. Namun yang ditemuinya malah seorang anak kelas satu yang terus minta maaf pada Izuki. Izuki sendiri melenggang bebas di depannya sambil menunjuk sebuah loker.

"Lokernya Miyu ada di seberang sana. Ini loker sepatuku."

"Ho-hontouni sumimasen desuta!"

"Iya iya. Lain kali kalo make surat cinta bikin yang agak maskulin dikit napa. Tulisan sama hiasan pinggiran kertasmu malah mirip kaya punya cewek."

Ooo… ternyata salah taruh surat ya?

Setelah insiden salah surat itu,kalau diperhatikan malah izuki yang makin hari makin pundung. Sesekali dirinya memainkan ujung rambutnya yang hanya melewati telinga ketika memperhatikan anak-anak main basket.

 _And thanks for that distraction_ , Hyuuga kepalanya benjol kena bola sebanyak dua kali.

Tapi kalau _to the point_ , ujung-ujungnya malah awkward gitu. Jadi Hyuuga hanya berharap kalau Riko yang duduk di sebelahnya akan mengerti dan memulai obrolan para cewek. Namun sang _Kantoku_ malah sibuk dengan pengembangan kemampuan 'anak-anak' didiknya.

Mungkin dalam perjalanan pulang bisa juga ya?

"Hyuuga-kun, mau pulang bareng?"

Yah, entah kenapa Hyuuga merasa harga dirinya hancur sehancur hancurnya karena seharusnya sang cowok yang keren bilang gitu sama seorang cewek. Namun ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Meskipun para siswa siswi di kelasnya sudah biasa dengan sikap Izuki yang sering bergaul dengan anak cowok, tapi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki entah kenapa menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hey, mengenai surat kemarin…"

"Ooo… surat cinta itu ya? Kenapa emangnya?"

"Kau enggak merasa pundung gitu?"

"Pertamanya sih iya. Tapi sekarang biasa aja tuh. Namanya juga anak baru. Daripada marah-marah enggak jelas dan ujung-ujungnya malah bikin dia pingsan di tempat?"

"Baru tahu kalau kau bisa marah."

Karena dilihat darimana pun, Izuki itu manis. Mungkin kalau Hyuuga yang jadi anak kelas satu itu dan kena marah Izuki, maka dia pingsan di tempat gara-gara wajah imutnya itu.

Ketika sampai di stasiun kereta, Hyuuga berniat untuk pulang naik bis sedangkan Izuki akan pergi untuk memesan tiket. Namun sebelum berpisah…

"Naa….boleh minta bantuanmu gak?"

"Apaan?"

"Kalau liburan nanti, bisa enggak aku minta kamu mencukur rambutku dengan model baru?" ucap Izuki sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Ooo… bisa saja. Kau mau model apa?"

"Pokoknya yang menurutmu cocok gitu?"

"Jadi ini alasanmu untuk memintaku pulang bareng?"

"Enggak, aku Cuma ingin pulang bareng sama kamu aja….!" Ucap Izuki sambil tersenyum nakal dan berlari menuju ke tempat pemesanan tiket. Sejak kapan Izuki belajar senyuman itu?

Dan sejak saat itu Izuki terkenal sebagai 'cewek keren' yang membuat Hyuuga terus menerus pundung. Sebenarnya kalau seandainya Izuki jatuh hati pada orang lain maka Hyuuga bakalan melepas jabatannya sebagai seorang 'guardian' untuk Izuki. (Maklum saking lamanya berteman dengan Shun)

Tapi entah kenapa kok ada rasa enggak rela gitu ya?

Apa emang bener dirinya suka sama Izuki?

Tapi nanti kalau Izuki….

 _Yappari_ , ujung-ujungnya dia malah bersikap bak kakak yang over-protektif di mata para anak kelas satu. Pokoknya kalau masalah mengenai Izuki, Hyuuga bakalan ikut-ikutan (meskipun yang dibahas tidak merasa).

.

.

.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika mereka bertemu di pertandingan latihan. Siapa sangka si Moriyama malah kepincut sama Izuki.

"Hm, kau tahu. Sudah lama aku mencari cewek idamanku. Dan berkali-kali aku membuat rekayasa dalam kepalaku untuk membuatku semangat dalam bermain basket. Namun kali ini aku menemukanmu yang selalu berada di kursi pemain cadangan Seirin."

Dan sebuah jitakan dari sang Kapten membuat pandangan Moriyama yang awalnya terfokus pada wallpaper HP-nya menjadi menggelap untuk sementara waktu.

"Sudahlah Mo(ri)yama-san! Kau ini bener-bener!" timbrung(?) sang _power forward_ klub basket Kaijo.

"Tidak! Aku sungguhan kali ini! Nih! Aku akan berjuang demi sang manager klub basket Seirin! Kira-kira…"

"Heehh… para Senpai saling ngomongin apa nih?" ucap Kise yang malah ikut nimbrung di tengah-tengah para pemain inti SMA Kaijo. Kasamatsu malah menghela napas.

"Ini lho! Soal cewek yang jadi manager klub basket Seirin."

"Setidaknya ketika pertandingan Moriyama bisa semangat gitu… daripada tiap turnamen malah sibuk nyari cewek impian," timpal Kobori. Kasamatsu hanya mengiyakan.

"Ooo…. Cewek yang sering ngebantu Kurokocchi ya?"

"He? Kau kenal sama dia? Bisa minta tolong enggak?"

.

.

"He? Moshi-mos.."

"Aku Moriyama dari SMA Kaijo…"

"Ya, aku tahu…."

Dan disinilah Moriyama. Malah sibuk menunggu sang pujaan hati sambil bersandar di batang pohon dekat dengan gerbang masuk SMA Seirin. Matanya terus awas mencari-cari sosok Izuki yang berjalan sambil berbicara dengannya melalui telepon.

Dan Izuki yang ditemukannya malah memandang ke arahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel-nya. Moriyama hanyalah tersenyum dan menghampiri Izuki.

"Nde, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hm… etto…. Gimana buat ngomongnya ya?"

Izuki hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil miring 15 derajat ke kiri. Nih orang maunya apaan sih?

"Ano… sono…. Aku suka padamu dari saat kita bertemu waktu pertandingan latihan dulu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?"

"Oh iya, kita kenalan dulu secara resmi. Aku Moriyama Yoshitaka," ucap Moriyama. Izuki hanya ber-'eh' ria lalu menjabat tangan Moriyama.

"Izuki Shun."

 _Kawaii na… sono namae….._

Dan muncullah Hyuuga di antara mereka.

"Nde, apa urusanmu menemui manager klub basket kami?" ucap Hyuuga yang sudah muncul siku-siku nya di dahi bagian kiri atas.

"Aduh, mohon maaf. Kami ingin bicara empat mata saja."

Dan Hyuuga segera menarik lengan kanan Izuki dengan paksa dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Sedangkan Moriyama malah membuat gesture berupa jari tengah, telunjuk dan jari manis yang ditekuk lalu di letakkan di depan telinga kanan dengan arti 'kutelepon nanti'.

Dan Hyuuga tidak menyadari kalau Izuki mengangguk ke arah Moriyama.

Di tengah perjalanan Hyuuga segera melepaskan lengan Izuki dan meminta maaf. Izuki hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi jangan bilang kalau dia mau memata-matai klub kita untuk mencapai kemenangan. Dan jangan bilang info apapun sama dia!"

"Enggak. Tadi dia Cuma bilang kalau dia suka sama aku. Itu aja."

"HA?!"

Dan ekspresi terkejut Hyuuga malah membuat Izuki menahan tawa. Sebegitukah?

"Asal kau tahu, dia itu buaya!"

"Ya siapa tahu kalau dia bener-bener serius? Aku juga tidak enak hati dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya kalau tidak bicara empat mata."

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau pacaran dengan dia. Ujung-ujungnya kau malah sakit hati."

"He… gitu ya… enggak kok. Aku bakalan jaga diri. Aku sudah kelas dua SMA. tenang saja, orang tuaku juga tidak melarangku pacaran."

"Tapi kan?"

"Kenapa tuh muka? Sekhawatir itukah kau padaku? Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak apa-apa. Ortuku saja tidak melarang. Kau malah melarang….. emangnya kau pacarku?" ucap Izuki dengan maksud memancing Hyuuga.

Dan kata tabu pun terucap begitu saja untuk menghindari rasa malu akibat ucapan Izuki tadi.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Dan aku melihatmu sebagai _imouto_ –ku."

"Sou…"

.

.

Esok harinya Izuki malah pulang lebih dahulu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Dan setelah itu Izuki menghilang 'tanpa kabar'.

Lusanya ketika mereka mengadakan latihan,para _Kouhai_ malah sibuk bicara tentang absennya Izuki dari 'latihan'. Dan informasi yang mengejutkan justru datang dari sang ahli _misdirection_.

"Tadi malem Kise-kun malah curhat tentang Moriyama-san yang ngebawa Izuki-senpai ke tempat latihan klub basket SMA Kaijo. Terus mereka berdua malah one on one disana sampai sore."

"Eh? Maji?"

"Majidesu."

"Walah! Ya ampun… aku enggak bisa bayangin gimana keadaan Hyuuga-senpai nantinya…"

"Iya tuh, bisa-bisa Moriyama-san penyet jadi dendeng!"

"HOI kalian! Masih sempat-sempatnya ngerumpi sementara latihan saja masih kurang!"

Dan sang kapten pun muncul. Lalu disaat yang bersamaan pula orang yang dibicarakan malah muncul dari pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Hyuuga berniat untuk menghampiri dan menanyakan kebenaran info dari Kuroko. Namun entah kenapa muncul lagi sebuah pertanyaan.

Izuki yang di dalam hati bakalan berharap kalau Hyuuga datang dan menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya mendadak cemberut ketika Hyuuga malah memberikan komando pada yang lain tanpa memperhatikannya.

Semarah itukah Hyuuga padanya karena hal yang kemarin?

Sambil meletakkan bahan-bahan kesehatan yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia malah duduk cemberut di samping Riko yang terus memberikan pengarahan.

"Nde, jadi benar apa yang dikata oleh Kuroko-kun?"

"Aa…" ucap Izuki ogah-ogahan sambil menoleh ke arah selain hyuuga. Riko hanya menahan senyum. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka bisa jadi cute couple juga sih.

"He? Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya ya? Terus gimana reaksi Hyuuga-kun?"

"Mana kutahu?! Lagian siapa yang sudah jadian. Orang kemarin kami berdua Cuma one on one sampai capek dan remuk nih badan."

"Jadi…"

"kupikir dia bakalan marah-marah gitu… ma… kurasa sudah saatnya aku mundur…. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak rela."

"Kau bilang dulu dia bukan tipe-mu. Tapi ternyata kau malah jatuh hati padanya. Kurasa tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

"Apanya yang menunggu waktu? Dia bilang kalau dia melihatku sebagai saudara… hah… harus kuapakan perkataanku kemarin sama Moriyama yang terlanjur down?"

"Kau apakan dia?"

"Kau ada waktu nanti malam? Biar kuceritakan semuanya… jangan lupa untuk menyalakan ponsel-mu ya.." ucap Izuki dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Riko hanya mengiyakan.

Latihan ditengahi dengan jeda sepuluh menit. Riko dan Izuki membagi-bagikan minuman pada para pemain sambil mengadakan briefing. Namun ketika sampai pada Hyuuga, Izuki malah keki sendiri dan muncul rasa kesal.

Dia hanya diam dan memberikan minuman pada Hyuuga dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi…

Setidaknya nanya-nanya gitu kek!

Sia-sia maha dia curhat dan melampiaskan 'rasa cinta'-nya pada _one on one_ bareng Moriyama kemarin kalau ujung-ujungnya Hyuuga yang dia harapkan malah kabur menjauhi kenyataan (?).

Kata sang ibu sudah takdir sang cewek untuk dikejar. Sang kakak juga bilang begitu dan malah dengan antusias menceritakan usaha sang calon suami demi mengejar sang kakak. Yah, kalo dilihat pacarnya kakak memang keren dan terlihat seperti orang yang blak-blakan gitu.

Lha ini?

Ya Tuhan… kenapa kau menautkan hatiku pada nih _butsu megane?_

Namun semarah-marahnya Izuki dia tidak 'tega' untuk membenci Hyuuga. Dalam hati kecilnya dia masih berharap kalau Hyuuga mau mengatakan cinta dan mengejarnya bak cerita sang Ibu dan sang Kakak.

Mengejar lelaki memang bukan hal yang mustahil baginya. Namun entah kenapa dia ingin sekali dikejar oleh _dia_. Masa dia yang mengejar sih?

Kan dia ingin menjadi pasangan seumur hidup…. T_T

Wajah galau Izuki dapat terdeteksi oleh anak-anak klub basket Seirin. Baru kali ini cewek keren yang bisa membuat para cewek blushing dan para cowok kejatuhan bunga moe-moe memasang wajah pundung nan suram begitu.

"Izuki… main _one on one_ yuk sama aku!" ucap Koganei sambil men- _dribble_ bola basket dan berjalan ke arah Izuki yang masih cemberut tingkat dewa. Hyuuga memperhatikannya secara tidak langsung melalui ekor matanya.

'Sudah dibilang kalau bakalan sakit hati, situ malah maen sama Moriyama kemaren.'

Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Hyuuga. Dikiranya Izuki sudah dibikin patah hati sama Moriyama yang sukanya lirik sana lirik sini tiap ada yang 'sesuai standar' lewat.

Izuki hanya mengiyakan sambil mengambil sikap siap di depan Koganei. Karena yang lain masih kecapekan (anak kelas dua-nya) serta anak kelas satu yang masih tidak percaya akan bakat Izuki, maka hanya mereka berdualah yang jadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

" _Umai na… izuki-senpai…"_

"Tentu saja. Katanya _Kantoku_ dia punya potensi sebagai seorang point guard. Eh, menurutmu Izuki-senpai itu keren ga?"

"Keren sih… tapi menurutku Izuki-senpai itu imut."

"Ne, kalau Kagami gimana?"

"Ha? Menurutku dia keren juga main basketnya. Kapan-kapan kuajak one on one juga."

Nyesel tanya Kagami….

Dan skor Koganei mencapai delapan, sedangkan Izuki masih empat. Namun di ujung pertandingan Koganei malah guling-guling enggak bisa bangun. Sedangkan Izuki malah tersenyum horror (di mata para _ichinen_ ) sambil men- _dribble_ di depan Koganei.

"Udah selesai nih? Huahahahaha!" ucap Izuki OOC. Rasa pundungnya sudah hilang thanks buat Koganei yang membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi pelampiasan Izuki.

.

.

.

"Nde, kau dibikin galau oleh Moriyama,kan?"

Izuki yang awalnya sudah hilang galaunya malah jadi galau lagi pada sosok di belakangnya yang sedang membelikannya _coffee jelly_. dengan duduk berpangku tangan di trotoar, dia hanya menoleh ke arah lampu _traffic light_ yang sedang sibuk berganti warna.

"Enggak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Hyuuga-kun…"

"Jadi karena apa?"

"Saa….."

Hyuuga hanya berjalan beriringan dengan Izuki yang sibuk memakan jelly yang berada di gelas cup plastic sambil memperhatikan raut wajahnya. Lalu ditengadahkannya kepalanya menghadap langit. Sepertinya bakalan hujan. Dan nasibnya bakal ruwet karena dia tidak bawa payung.

Kira-kira Izuki bawa enggak ya?

Ketika mau bertanya, Izuki malah menghancurkan sisa jelly dengan sekuat tenaga (?) seperti wajah psikopat yang sedang membantai mangsanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan… sudah jangan mewek lagi."

"Aku enggak nangis!"

"Iya… iya… aku sudah ngerti akal bulusmu, Izuki-chan. kau memang enggak nangis tapi mau nangis…"

Izuki malah tambah cemberut.

"Sebagai sesama lelaki, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti dapat yang lebih baik. Untuk saat ini biarlah aku yang beri saran untukmu. Kalau cowok itu baik, maka aku setuju-setuju aja."

'Dan kau tidak ngerti gitu perasaanku?! Oh ya, kita beda _spesies_ '

"Hyuuga _aho_!"

Dan Izuki kabur meninggalkan Hyuuga yang tidak bisa berlari cepat (thanks buat latihan tadi sore). Ditambah dengan efek hujan yang turun dirinya berusaha untuk mengejar Izuki. Namun dirinya kehilangan Izuki yang ternyata sembunyi di atas pohon yang tumbuh di teras rumah orang.

Tidak habis pikir, Hyuuga segera menuju ke rumah Izuki yang jaraknya amat jauh karena tidak naik kereta. Izuki yang mengetahui hal itu hanya berdiam di atas pohon sambil menunggu punggung Hyuuga menghilang di perempatan jalan.

"Kurasa Izuki-senpai sudah bisa turun. Hyuuga-senpai sudah menghilang."

Dan Izuki hanya bisa menutup mulutnya erat-erat akibat kehadiran Kuroko yang secara tiba-tiba berada di bawah pohon yang dipanjatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di bawah situ?"

"Ketika Senpai berdua membeli minuman aku juga beli milkshake di Majiba yang letaknya dekat dengan tempat Senpai beli minuman. Tadi aku berniat menyapa malah takut ganggu suasana."

"Sou…" ucap Izuki sambil melompat turun dan mendarat di samping Kuroko yang berwajah datar. "Njaa… rumahmu ada di sekitar sini ya?"

"Ini rumahku, Izuki-senpai," ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk rumah yang ternyata terasnya memiliki pohon yang dipanjat Izuki. Izuki hanya nunduk-nunduk minta maaf sedangkan Kuroko malah berniat untuk bertanya mengenai masalah antara Izuki dan hyuuga.

"Ie ie… nandemonai wa…." Ucap Izuki. Dia segera berlari lagi untuk pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuroko, "Jaa ne… Kuroko…."

" , hujan…"

.

.

.

Sekarang Hyuuga bingung.

Super bingung.

Dia sudah di depan rumah Izuki dan belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Izuki yang ternyata (masih) sembunyi di dekat tembok tetangga. Hujan masih belum reda dan dirinya belum menemukan Izuki.

Dia segera menelepon Riko dengan harapan Izuki ada disana. Malem-malem begini dan sendirian bagi seorang cewek pasti membahayakan. Dan sebuah payung berada di atasnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dari terpaan hujan.

"Are? Hyuuga-kun? Ada apa?"

Oh, ternyata Onee-san nya Izuki yang baru pulang kerja.

"Ie, maunya minjem buku tapi kayaknya Shun belum pulang. Saya minta tolong kalau seandainya dia sudah pulang…"

"Kenapa gitu? Enggak mampir aja dulu? Hujannya deras lho."

"Iya, terimakasih. Tapi besok masih ada tes."

"Sou..j ja! Nanti kubilang sama Shun kalau dia sudah pulang!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu…"

Ketika Hyuuga sudah menghilang, Izuki segera menyerobot kakaknya yang masih sibuk melipat payung di depan teras.

"Mou.. shun! Jangan masuk dulu! Itu bajumu basah semua!" ucap sang kakak sambil mengambilkan sebuah keset untuk pijakan Izuki yang sibuk melepaskan sepatunya.

"Gomen, Nee-san.," ucapnya sambil menerima handuk dari kakaknya.

"Hey, Hyuuga tadi kesini lho!"

"Terus? Bilang apa?"

"Dia katanya mau pinjem buku catatan. Sudah cepetan mandi sana! Okaa-san sudah siapin bak air hangat!"

"Sankyu!"

.

.

.

Ringgg….ringg…ringgg….

Dengan ekspresi malas Riko mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang dikiranya adalah Shun. Ternyata yang muncul adalah suara maskulin yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano…. Riko…. Gimana ya bilangnya…"

"Mata Izuki desuka?"

"Hai, matadesu."

"Kau ini!"

"Tadi aku kasih dia nasehat-nasehat gitu. Terus dia-nya malah sakit hati dan kabur…."

"Cowok itu beda sama cewek, Hyuuga-kun."

"Terus gimana? Kurasa aku rela kalau jadi temannya saja. Daripada begini! Dia kabur dan belum pulang waktu kutunggu di depan rumahnya."

Riko melihat layar ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan yang muncul ditengah percakapannya bersama Hyuuga.

'Gomen ne, Riko. Aku enggak jadi curhat malam ini.'

"Tenang, dia sudah pulang kok sekarang."

"Sou.. eh! Tahu dari mana?"

"Hm… bisa dibilang insting wanita?"

"Tch!"

"Jangan gitu! Kau ini! Izuki keburu diambil sama yang lain! Berjuang dikit napa!"

"Tapi… gimana kalau ujung-ujungnya dia tidak ada rasa dan malah jadi rusak persahabat-"

"Besok kau harus nembak Izuki! Lihat saja nanti kalau kau malah mengacaukan semuanya!"

.

.

.

Hyuuga sudah siap dengan ucapan minta maaf, ucapan bilang yang kemaren-kemaren serta seorang wanita bernama Aida Riko yang berapi-api di belakangnya. Dengan menunggu Izuki keluar dari kelas XI-A ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, setidaknya dia bisa bicara empat mata. Kehadiran sang pelatih adalah untuk 'menangkap' Izuki ketika dirinya mencoba kabur (lagi).

Namun ketika bel pulang berbunyi, yang ada adalah nama Izuki yang tercantum dalam papan absen dengan alasan sakit. Walah,gara-gara kehujanan kemarin ya?

"Izuki sakit? Kalo gitu gimana kalau kita jenguk dia!"

Dan dengan bantuan dari Kuroko (?), mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Izuki. Shun sendiri sudah mengetahui akan hal ini dan segera menggulung diri di balik selimut yang tebal. Dan sepasang lengan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ayo! Shun-chan! Kau ada tamu! Hyuuga-kun sama Riko! Cepetan disambut!"

"Gak mau,Nee-chan! Gak punya tenaga…." Ucap Shun dengan harapan kalau Hyuuga gak bakalan masuk ke kamar cewek secara sembarangan. Biarlah Riko yang masuk saja.

Dan derap kaki kakaknya menjauhi kamar. Shun segera bangun dan berniat untuk mengintip. Namun karena ingin minum air putih di dapur, maka dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya (jaga-jaga kalau Riko nantinya iseng).

Namun ketika kembali dia melihat adegan(?) yang cukup dramatis.

.

.

.

"Shun-chan tidak mau keluar kamar. Kalian masuk aja. Kamarnya ada di lorong sebelah kanan. Ada tulisannya kok. Aku keluar dulu ya buat beli obat. Tolong jaga Shun ya…."

"Hai."

Ketika sang kakak menghilang, Riko plus Kuroko yang tidak terasa keberadaannya segera mendorong-dorong Hyuuga di depan kamar Izuki. Namun ketika Riko berusaha untuk membuka pintunya, ternyata dikunci.

"Izuki? Kau ada di dalam? Wah, kelihatannya dia masih marah,"ucap Riko sambil memanas-manasi Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-senpai hidoi desu. Masa cewek malem-malem disuruh pulang sendiri kehujanan pula. Dan ujung-ujungnya sakit lagi."

"Kuroko! Kau juga ikut-ikutan! Dan bukan begitu ceritanya!"

'Padahal aku tahu semuanya, Hyuuga-senpai,'ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Maa… izuki, kau tahu… aku minta maaf soal yang tadi malam. Aku bersikap begitu karena aku care padamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masuk di jenjang SMP dulu. Kumohon Izuki! Aku minta maaf. Dan jikalau kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, setidaknya bisakah kita berteman lagi? Kumohon, aku suka padamu…."

Tuk!

Dan suara gelas plastic yang menggelinding ke arah kaki mereka bertiga membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang cewek yang masih memakai piyama tidur dan rambut acak-acakan. Wajahnya masih memerah karena demam.

Lalu cewek itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang tiga orang cengo yang berada di depannya.

"I-…Izuki! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" ucap Hyuuga gugup.

"Sebenarnya sejak kita bertiga mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya," ucap Kuroko datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kuroko! Kenapa enggak bilang dari tadi?!" ucap hyuuga sambil mengangkat Kuroko melalui kerah bajunya. Namun pandangan Kuroko ke arah Izuki membuat Hyuuga melepaskan cengkramannya.

Riko dan Kuroko memberi jalan bagi Hyuuga untuk menghampiri Izuki yang terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan telapak tangan kanan memegang lengan kirinya. Riko dengan iseng mendorong Hyuuga untuk maju…

"Ano… Izuki…."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Shun menengadahkan kepalanya dan pandangannya tertuju ke mata Hyuuga. Lalu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang diangkat tepat di antara mereka berdua dia berkata:

"Ulangi sekali lagi! Terutama kalimat kedua, ketiga dan yang terakhir!" ucap Izuki dengan antusias. Hyuuga malah cengo. Kuroko dan Riko tersenyum di belakang mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka berempat sadari, sang kakak tertua dalam keluarga Izuki bersembunyi di dekat tempat penyimpanan sepatu sambil mengeluarkan aura 'moe-moe'.

.

.

.

Tim Kaijo dan Seirin terlihat melakukan pemanasan di perebutan piala Winter Cup. Namun yang paling menonjol di mata sang kapten klub basket Seirin dan Kaijo adalah dua sosok yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dekat pintu masuk.

"Sou… jadi kau sudah pacaran sama Hyuuga ya"

"Begitulah. Jadi kurasa kau harus cari wanita idaman lain, Moriyama."

"Sou… masalahnya selain kamu tidak ada lagi wanita yang menarik perhatianku di stadion ini saking fokusnya diriku pada pertandingan ini. Untung saja kau tidak masuk jadi point guard sekolahmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bisa kehilangan konsentrasi nih."

"Gombal aja bisamu!"

"Maa… kurasa aku tidak akan melakukannya karena tatapan pacarmu terasa sampai kesini," ucap Moriyama sambil menggaruk bulu kuduknya yang merinding karena sedari tadi Hyuuga terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Sou… nanti kujelaskan kok. Berjuang ya!"

"Seharusnya kau bilangnya sama klub mu. Jangan sama aku."

"Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan persaingan yang buruk. Justru malah dalam hal yang baik…"

"O… gitu. Syukur dah…"

.

.

.

End

.

.

Gimana para reader? Review?


End file.
